Quirkless: Origins (Incomplete) (Re Write In Progress)
by FailedContinuum
Summary: Quirkless reject, Archer Livius has been shackled down by the chains of society for too long. He decided that a change needed to occur, a change that he will lead. This is the story of how one quirkless boy became the first hero without powers, perhaps the greatest. But life is hard and unforgiving, something Archer has to learn the hard way. [Marvel/DC characters included]
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

**Chapter I: Humble Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Boku No Hero Franchise and all credit goes to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

 _A fiery path,buildings in ruin, roads toppled with huge chunks of land jutting out as if Japan had been plunged into another earthquake but I knew that wasn't the reason someone who caused this, someone who I must stop, the person in shadowed clothing who was always out of reach…something I always noticed before looking at my body, blood squirting out of two places both of which swords had been jutting out of. Nothing could be done because I lacked one thing... **power**._

I suddenly awoke from my slumber to be greeted by a familiar sight, a poster of Knuckle Duster. Not many knew who he was, as he preferred to fight petty thugs in which most heroes would not even bat an eye to. I liked that some people will not stop to help others, no matter how they are perceived. Knuckle Duster isn't a villain at all but he's not… a hero either, a vigilante if you would but is someone who I look up to a lot

particularly due to one reason, he's like me. He's someone in a society of wonderful and powerful quirks that is quirkless… like me, but that didn't stop from helping others, that didn't stop him from doing what he felt was right to maintain the peace, that didn't stop him from doing jobs that were discarded by the heroes. He was my inspiration.

A smile crept as I said this, it was something I ran through in my brain every morning to get me pumped for the day ahead and what a day it was going to be. It was going to be my first day studying the hero course at U.A High School even if it was a little into the first semester.

I was surprised when I had heard this but after the incident at USJ it made sense which at first caused me strife but then I realised it was a way prove myself if I had any chance of surviving my chosen profession as the hero. Now it was time to prove myself in the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan, to prove the people who doubted me over the years, the people who turned on me, a list which included my former best friends.

Quickly I jumped out of the single bed on which I lay and turned to survey the room. I had no reason to do this but I woke up earlier than anticipated so it wasn't time to start my daily routine. I've seen this room hundreds of times since I came to Japan but everytime it still feels like the first, sure to the outside eye it looks like a plain room with peeling paint,

cracked wall, draft fill windows and a disgusting colour combination of a dark green and an inviting pink; but to me, it was my own room which is something I have never been able to say due to my bountiful amount of siblings. 5 sisters and 4 brothers to be in fact, so when I moved to Tokyo to attend a different high school, it was safe to say I was beyond ecstatic.

As I lost in my own thought I stumbled to the adjoining bathroom until my phone buzzed signalling the backup alarm I had placed on my phone in case of emergencies, the clock on the bright red smartphone read 7:00.

 _Shit!_ Given the new distance from my leased home I had not judged the journey time is taken to get to Yuei which was solved by a quick check on _MapQuest_ but then once again replaced with a feeling of dread, it read 1 hour and 15 minutes which meant in 13 minutes I had to reach the station and board the train, No problem...right?

Well except that the station was a good 20-minute walk away. _Well, this is going to be fun_ I thought to myself as I jumped back into the bathroom to start my preparation.

[20 minutes later]

Panting loudly, I knelt down clutching my knees as I was trying to catch my breath, my bag slumped off my shoulder to my waist where it was stopped by my hands, my naturally white hair all over the place but not that I cared because now I made it on time.

'Hiya are you okay,' I looked up to see a pink pigmented girl with equally pink hair, two horns jutting out her skull, her eyes… her eyes were the most beautiful things that I had ever laid my eyes on.

Her sclera black with her irises yellow with a twinkle that made her eyes sparkle more so than it already does. Quickly fixing myself I looked in her eyes once again, for some reason making myself blush which was not surprising due to lack of female contact when I was younger.

After cursing myself for being so weak as to fall into such charms I finally responded,

'U-uh yes I'm f-fine,'

'Good for a minute there I thought you were gonna collapse,' she smiled which made my heartbeat go crazy as any sign of kindness towards me was met with a blush and a change in my personality to a timid and shy nature.

'Hi my name is Archer Livicus, what's yours?' extending out my hand and smiling so as if to push the blush out of my cheeks.

'My name is Mina Ashido nice to meet you Livicus-kun' I was confused at first before I remembered what my stepfather told me, that Japanese people preferred to call people by their family names instead of their first. ' You're not from around here are you?' she asked suddenly pulling me from my train of thought.

'N-no I was born in America but I decided to come here when I was choosing a high school,'

' Well that explains your name but how can you speak Japanese so fluently?'

'My stepfather was Japanese so ever since I was young he started to teach it to me in hope that I would accept to the most prestigious hero school in the world.'

'What Yuei? I'm pretty sure there are places better than this,'

'Yes but my stepfather was pretty adamant about me coming here, so here I am,'

'Wait are you on the hero course?' Mina suddenly said with a tone of glee in her voice.

'...Yes? Today is my first day. I was on the waiting list having failed the practical exam but after some people left due to the USJ incident the principal phoned me around 2 weeks ago and asked if I was still interested in the school which I obviously was so they started the process and told me to come in today,'

'So you're the guy who's going to be replacing Koji Koda?'

'I guess so?' suddenly Mina became very excited as she pulled me closer and started to pose before clicking a selfie with her phone and then pulling away.

'What was that for?'

'So the others can see your face before you meet them, dummy' she replied as if the most casual thing in the world before turning her attention to her phone.

During that time in which she held me close, I could smell her hair, which gave off a smell that was a mix between lavender and lemon, an unusual but surprisingly good combination. A blush crept up on my face as I thought this, which went unnoticed by the pink girl who was furiously tapping away at her phone as if her life depended on it.

I stared at Mina with a smile on my face, she was someone who everyone wanted to be around, that much I could tell just by spending half an hour with her. She was my complete polar opposite, a social person who had many friends and confidence that seemed to radiate onto others. She seemed like the embodiment of happiness.

However, I was another story. After years of being brought down by bullies and isolated by others who did not want to be associated with a birth defect, I had a somewhat lack of self-confidence, with no friends apart from my sibling and was apparent at one look at my cell phone which consisted of my parents and my oldest sister.

These thoughts about Mina were the only things on my mind until we reached our stop, however, I was the only one to notice so I quickly shook Mina and we made our way out of the station in the direction to Yuei.

It was tough finding the way to Yuei especially given the fact that Mina told me of a shortcut to the school which was supposedly nearby.

'Well... where are we?' I asked Mina as I walked next to the confused teen as she was navigating through the winding streets of Musutafu.

'Give me a minute I know where I am going,'

'You said that 10 minutes ago,'

'Okay but know I definitely know where I'm going now,'

'You're lost aren't you?'

'No..?' she finally said smiling sheepishly.

'Mina… are you directionally challenged?' my question was a serious one but was met a change in her cheek pigments to a deep violet. 'Mina...?'

' Y-you called m-me Mina,' the girl finally managed to blurt out. I was baffled at first before I remembered what my stepfather had told me about Japanese people's names which caused a similar pigment change to appear on my face.

'I-I'm so s-sorry A-Ashido,' to respond Mina who was still looking away from me but then suddenly looked me in the eye.

'I'll forgive if you let me c-call you, Archer,' she responded with a weak smile.

'Sure thing Ashido'

'It's fine to call me Mina,' Mina said returning to her usual peppy tone of voice.

'Okay then Mina where are we going,' at first she didn't reply but as she turned the corner she swung out her arms in a dramatic fashion.

'Here,' and indeed here it was in all its glory. Its massive blue entrance arch was dwarfed by the 4 glass towers which stood erect in the centre of the institute with a forest surrounding the parts in which nothing was built.

This was it. This was the this was the end. Only time will tell I guess.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here it is. The beginning of something new, something amazing.**

 **This is my first ever chapter to be posted on Fanfiction and if you're wondering why it is a bit short I wasn't really sure if people would like it or not.**

 **This is a project in which I hope to be doing for a long time with (hopefully) weekly updates so if this first chapter feels a bit slow don't worry that's how first chapters are meant to make you feel so it just means you have to be in it for the long haul.**

 **As this is my first story please do not judge it too harshly the 3 people that might find this.**

 **That's all for me so tune in next to find out what happens to Archer Livicus, the quirkless hero.**

 **P.S I reuploaded this because some of it didn't show up so I think I accidentally deleted those parts but here you go.**


	2. Chapter 2: A place where I belong

**Chapter II: A place where I belong**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Boku No Hero Franchise and all credit goes to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

"Come on we're going to be late!" Mina called out to me as she stood next to me at the gate.

"Give me a moment I've got to savour this!" I said to the impatient girl.

"Savour what!"

"You know… first steps and whatnot,"

"Oh my god, just hurry up Aizawa-sensei told me if I was late again he'd make me the boys changing rooms and trust me when I say this, you do NOT want to clean the boys changing rooms."

"Well then guess I'll take my time then,"

"Archer… I will make sure you'll clean it with me,"

"...Yeah, let's go inside," I took a deep breath and stepped past the blue gate onto school property.

I am here. This step would mark the first of many on my journey to become the first quirkless hero and it would take nothing short of a miracle to stop me. As if agreeing with my unspoken thoughts, Mina grabbed my left wrist and started to run towards the main building and then into one of the towers.

"You see, each of these towers is allocated each year group, the 4th one is just for the teachers and administration," the horned girl said as we were racing up the steps of said towers.

"Oh good to know," I shouted back, trying my hardest to keep it at this. I would like to think training since I was 9 in endurance, strength and fighting would keep me in front of the pink girl.

But apparently running every day to school for, I don't know a few weeks seemed like better training than being beaten down by my uncle every day. With that mind rant out of the way, I turned my attention back to Mina so I didn't lose the pink blur.

Soon enough we had reached the door with paint symbols that read 1-A so we both skidded to halt and I was pretty sure I could hear cheers from my heart, but that may be the overheating in my brain causing me to hear that.

Mina flung open the doors and stood, panting and an unchanged expression of a person Mina called Aizawa Sensei. He was… well, he was someone I suppose.

Aizawa had bloodshot eyes and an unkempt stubble with an expression that suggested he was nothing more than a shell. His figure, slender which made me wonder if he even ate but what I noticed the most about the unusual hero were the items draped around his neck.

A tattered scarf and slitted goggles. Not the most ordinary choice of weapons as it were but then again I didn't think that this hero would be ordinary. His slitted goggle and bloodshot eyes gave away that his quirk probably resolved around keeping his eyes open for long periods of time.

However, before I time to deduce much else Aizawa Sensei spoke.

"Mina Ashido do you remember what I said would happen the next time you were late?" his voice surprised me. For such a skinny figure, his voice more than made up for it with a booming and stern tone.

"You would make me clean the boys' changing room,"

"Oh, so you do remember? It almost seems like you want to clean the boys' changing room"

"N-No sir I bumped into the transfer student so I had to show him the way,"

"Oh is that so? Then where is this transfer student you speak of?" at this point it had dawned on me that I was still outside, still out the view of Aizawa. I stepped into the classroom, through the giant doors but soon enough I was in the eyeliner of Aizawa whose expression remained unchanged even of my unusual appearance.

"Ah I see well it seems like you'll have company during your expedition into the boys' changing room" that statement didn't surprise me in the slightest and nor did it to Mina who looked she was going to protest but decided against it.

Instead, she dejectedly moved back into her seat leaving me facing a crowd of strangers, something my childhood had not prepared me for. After seeing me like this Aizawa reluctantly called me to the front so all the whispers in the classroom came to halt to stare at me.

To stare at my scruffy white hair, my naturally dark skin and my blazing blue eyes, it was... uncomforting, every part of me was in the view of 18 strangers and I didn't like it, not one bit. It was safe to say that in this room full of mutated people, I was the strangest.

I was the person who didn't belong and that thought scared me, to be alone in this vast world not fitting in anywhere at all. I was then abruptly pulled from the dangerous thoughts with a cough from Aizawa.

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself?"

"O-Oh yes," I said to Aizawa before turning towards the class before freezing once again and would've stayed like that, if Mina hadn't caught my attention and gave me a supporting thumbs up.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello 1-A my name is Archer Livius and as of today, I'll be transferring to your school and this class. So please take care of me." I bowed politely as I was taught by my stepfather to so. When I looked up all I saw were a sea of hands,

Great. Just what I wanted, more attention but I knew I couldn't shy away from this. I looked over at Aizawa who looked more than happy enough for me to answer questions as he went back into a brown sleeping bag.

"Yes?" I said pointing towards the black haired kid who looked like the most normal one in this class, well at least with his uniform on.

"Where are you from?"

Okay. This is pretty easy I said before answering.

"Uh. America" then the next person put their hands up, and I say hands. He had like 6 with hair similar to mine.

"What school did you go to before this?"

"Ketsubutsu Academy," there was one more hand up, a green haired boy with freckles that seemed to be taking a note of everything I said.

"What's your quirk?" that was it. That was the one question I was hoping to avoid, the one question which will isolate me once again like they did in middle school back in America but I didn't want to lie, not after Ketsubutsu showed me such hospitality.

I needed to take another deep breath before I spoke.

"Well about my quirk… I don't have one," and there was silence. The mumbling teenager who asked the question had eyes wide open his hand frozen in his notebook.

I looked over at Mina who was as shocked as the rest of the class and this was only the beginning. The mumbling teenager suddenly stood up disrupting the shocked faces. His eyes were now gleaming and his face filled with delight.

"Wait… so you mean to tell me that you beat those robots with nothing but your fists and no quirk,"

"Yes?"

"That is so cool, you must be really strong then!"

"I'm sorry what? You think that's cool?"

"Of course I do. How many people can say that they can defeat those robots with just their fists," _This guy… he's going to be something great_ I thought to myself as almost all of the class agreed with him bar one person.

He had spiky blonde hair and used his crimson red eyes to stare daggers at me like I was a lesser being. I quickly turned my attention to the front and into the eyes of Mina who was smiling at me so much so it made my cheeks burn up again.

I didn't know it was possible for blushes to show on dark skin but apparently they are but as soon as that happened Aizawa came of out his cocoon of a sleeping bag and instructed to sit in the empty seat between a red-haired teen and another with a body so ripped it made me question if he was on steroids.

Without questioning further I made my way to my seat and placed by bag on the handle provided there and sat down looking at the ever tired Aizawa who looked less than pleased as he read out news ahead of the new school day.

The red-haired teen tapped my shoulder so I turned to him to see an extended hand.

"Hello how are you, my name is Eijiro Kirishima and I just want to say what you did to score points on the physical entrance exam is so manly," I shook it eagerly and my eyes drifted back into his red ones.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, to be honest when I heard that you guys were okay with me being quirkless, I was shocked,"

"Well… I was a bit sceptical at first but after the incident at USJ we need all the good heroes we can get and if you managed to beat the entrance exam robots, you must be alright at least."

I was about to respond when Aizawa suddenly said something that caught my attention,

"As you, all know that even after USJ we need to move on with year as scheduled and that means that in 2 weeks time it will be time for the sports festival,"

The sports festival was a place to prove oneself for the future to the many pro heroes and hero agencies that would be present. It was a chance to show anyone who still doubted my ability to fight crime, that they were wrong. It was a chance to test my growth against others who earned their place at this academy.

I got excited just thinking about it but as usual, was pulled out of my daydreams by the voice of Aizawa

"Very well, know this about the sports festival for I have to warn you, that this year to train after recent events will be the hardest that's ever been done. If you want to quit now put your hands up,"

There was utter silence once Aizawa had finished talking. They knew their teacher to be a merciless man so if he was offering a way out it would mean that this was indeed a challenge.

No one put their hands up. Of course, they didn't, they were class 1-A, everyone there including myself needed to show others why they were the elites. Now that Aizawa had finished what he had wanted to say, he left the room jumping in his sleeping cocoon giving us around 10 minutes before our next teacher showed up so everyone just got up and went to their friend circles.

It wouldn't be long before I was ignored again so I pulled out my phone and its matching earphone so I could drown out the sounds of happiness but even that was short lived as my earphone was yanked out by a towering figure.

I looked up to see a glare from Mina as she held the piece of wire between her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Nuh-uh, we are not having you by yourself on your first day,"

"Mina please don't do this to me, just leave me with my music," she glared at me again as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from my seat.

"Well that's not my problem my friends want to meet you"

"I'm not exactly amazing at social situations," she then proceeded to stare me down.

"You don't say,"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I asked whilst being dragged by my blazer sleeve down to where her friends were gathered and given the short difference she didn't have time to respond, she didn't want to respond.

I didn't know how but soon enough I was in a circle with Mina's friends who were then staring me intently, not letting me leave in any way possible. The first question after a deadly silence was asked by the invisible girl who had her hand up from near the start but due to my

Lack of experience with invisibility I hadn't noticed.

"Hello Livius-kun my name is Toru Hagakure and I just have one question for you, why a hero? You're quirkless aren't you, isn't it too dangerous?" great, a hard question right off the bat.

"W-wow right, okay. I guess I wanted to become a hero because I like danger," I paused to look at the crowd's reaction where I saw a sea of shocked faces, mainly of disbelief so I decided to continue. "There is also another reason. Growing up quirkless isn't exactly...easy so I want to show the world that no matter how you are born, you can be whatever you want to be,"

There was a short silence before slow claps rose around the circle before a person who I know as Denki Kaminari spoke.

"You are either really stupid or really ballsy," this caused another of Mina's friend to speak, Kyoko Jiro to retort at his comment.

"Don't you start Denki about calling other people stupid. Get higher than bottom in the class and then you can talk," this earned laughs from the circle and I chuckled a little. It wasn't particularly funny but if made me feel like that they had no reservations about me, no discrimination if felt great.

The next question came from the Kirishima who I became friends with, not too long ago

"So, how did you beat the robots?"

"Well, it happened when I was 9 and I finally told my parents that I was being abused to which they suggested that I go live with my uncle who was master at Japanese martial arts and he taught me, every day since. Due to that training, I was able to take out some of them,"

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you learnt Japanese martial arts?" Mina said with much doubt in her voice.

"Yep, I learnt Kyoushin, Jujitsu and Taijutsu from my uncle,"

"Is that all? I figured you would have learnt more, you know quirkless and all," said Kirishima.

"Oh you think that's it, I only told you the unarmed martial arts I use, my armed arts were taught to me by my aunt."

"So what are they?" Mina asked staring with her golden irises straight in my azure could I say no those gorgeous eyes.

"Well, my aunt taught me Bojutsu and Niten Ichi-Ryu,"

"Niten what now?" questioned the hardening quirk user.

"Niten Ichi-Ryu was created by-" before I could speak I was cut off by a very excited Mina.

"Oooh, I can't take it anymore. Niten Ichi-Ryu was created by the greatest dual-wielding swordsman of all time, Miyamoto Musashi who first created it back in 1584. He was the only one to use two katanas whilst all of his successors used a katana and a wakizashi,"

I like most of the group was shocked, the only exceptions being a frog girl who was known as Tsuyu Asui and Kirishima who stood with his arms folded, smiling. Mina then turned to me and started to speak in an excited manner.

"So I'm guessing you use only one katana, like all the other students I met," her face was almost pleading me to be different, for my answer to be no.

"Okay, so you are definitely a sword arts maniac that much I can tell. And to answer your question no I don't, I use two katanas,"

You could tell the moment her face turned from excitement to ecstasy and there is a pretty big change. I could feel her suffocating aura which would've actually succeeded in doing so if the door hadn't been swung open to welcome the next lesson of the day, English with someone called Present Mic.

I could only assume by the name that he went by that he was the peppy invigilator that oversaw the entrance exams and my guess was correct as I saw the blonde haired man walk into the room.

His neck still wearing the boombox making me question that if indeed that was part his natural body or not. Other students quickly bundled back to their seat and I was to do the same if Mina had not grabbed me by my collar and pulled on it so our faces were mere inches from each other.

"This conversation is not over," I both blushed and flinched. For the fact that our faces were close together and how enthusiastic she was, it was scary. Once she had said that however she quickly let go of me, her face turning the same shade of violet it had done when I first called her Mina.

It seemed as if she finally gained control of her own body and seemed embarrassed by her actions, Mina avoided eye contact with me completely as she shuffled back to her seat. I also went back to prepare for the lesson ahead but my mind was still on her immense knowledge in the sword arts.

Out of the faces who had heard Mina's explanation, only Kirishima and Asui were remained unchanged, one of whom was sitting right next to me. I got Kirishima's attention so I could satisfy my curiosity.

"Hey Kirishima, how does Mina know so much about the sword arts?" he looked at, smiled, then continued.

"Well, Ashido was way worse back in middle school. She was so intense when it came to swords, one mention no matter where you were in the school, she came running. It was all because of her grandfather, he loved sword, he loved the ideals, the peace that came with it.

It was safe to say that it rubbed off on her, as soon enough she was the captain in the kendo club where Ashido never lost a match. That was until last year when she was in her 3rd year of middle school and she got to the final of the Winter Invitational.

She told her grandfather this and was overjoyed telling her that he'll be there however on the way he got into a car accident due to a major villain attack and died several days later. Ever since that day she quit the kendo club and has not touched a sword since then.

You were the reason she opened up again,you're the reason she can truly smile, I think you're a good influence on her," once Kirishima had said that he returned to his normal position so he could not be noticed by the Present Mic whose voice deafened the class.

I had to process what I had just been told meaning I neglected the work which Present Mic had set which was not a big deal given the fact that this was an English lesson and the work was of a standard I learnt in middle school.

The rest of a lesson went by quickly as I was still within my thoughts and soon enough the bell rang which made me finally pay attention to the notebook which was filled notes of the lesson that passed, how I managed to do it I have no idea nor did I care enough to find out.

I didn't understand why this was needed when it came to heroics but I didn't complain, I mean studying here at Yuei was a dream come true so I had to endure what I had to make sure that they can't take what I wanted most away from me, being a hero.

The next 3 lessons were just as boring as the one with Present Mic, just quieter. And just like the first lesson I had managed to copy down everything while my mind was elsewhere, it really was a skill to be feared.

After the mind-numbing labour had passed it was now time for lunch meaning I could finally eat food after my breakfast of a banana and a single slice of bread. When my stomach heard the bell for the start of lunch, it let out a deep growl as if in pain, the only remedy being food.

Due to this, I was gone the minute we were dismissed, I ran out the classroom like a madman and jumped down multiple flights of stairs until I stood at the foot of the tower in which the year one student studied, trying to catch my breath.

 _Great, where now?_ I thought to myself looking around at the labyrinth that lay ahead of me which was now filled a multitude of students, all of whom were of different shapes and sizes making it hard for me to see further than the third row.

My stomach growled again, this time louder as if saying that if I did not move it would leave without me, how that was possible I'm not sure but that was what I had got from that. Quickly I dived right into the crowd, the flow taking me to a certain destination, which I hoped to be the direction of the cafeteria.

And sure enough it was, the room in which I had entered was massive and was probably the size of the entirety of my Uncle's Dojo which was dubbed the largest dojo in America, the cafeteria itself was very colourful, streaks of auburn orange and bright yellow pasted against a blinding white wall.

The windows, which were the only source of light, were massive and spanned from the 30 ft ceiling to the 2 ft off the ground and was separated by a thin piece of wall coloured the same orange as on the other wall, which changed halfway into the blinding white.

What drew my attention was the metallic hut that shone the light coming in from the windows, it was the place where food was served. That's where I wanted to go, that's where

my stomach wanted to go so I slipped multiple people who were on their way to join the line and so enough I was part of the line that seemed to move a foot a second.

2 minutes later I was already sitting on a lone table with my food tray and me munching down on the food that was in front of me as if I hadn't eaten in days, that was until I got a phone call. I pulled out my phone to reveal a contact number that read Mina followed by many emojis,

during our journey to Yuei she had gotten ahold of my phone and promptly entered her details before she took mine. I answered the phone and held against my ear… what a mistake that was.

"Where the hell are you? How could you leave me like that!" her voice blasted through the phone, threatening to rip apart my ear drums. I responded quickly after the initial battering, not hoping to incur more of her wrath.

"I-I'm in the cafeteria,"

"Where?" she asked in a calmer tone.

"Uhh row...G," literally two seconds later she slammed her tray right next to mine, making me jump before sitting down next to me, she was followed by Asui and Kirishima who were chuckling before sitting opposite us.

"Tough luck man, first day and you already made her mad," Kirishima said as he bit into an apple.

"Eijiro you must be joking, she wasn't even mad," the frog girl was scooping up her food with her tongue, it was a bit freaky if you ask me. She then looked at me before whispering,

"Trust me when I say this you never want to make her mad,"

This whole time Mina had not spoken a word but was slowly eating her vegetable, tearing off each mouthful with a violent rip. I was almost too afraid to talk to her, even all my training did not help me with a pissed off teenage girl.

"Hey, Mina?" I said as gently as possible. She looked at me dead in the eye before returning to her food. "Mina?"I asked again, almost afraid of the consequences. "Are you okay?"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I BE OK. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, I MEAN WHAT IF YOU GOT LOST AND COULDN'T FIND YOUR WAY BACK!"

she screamed, drawing the attention of those nearby. I smiled at the fuming Mina, she was worried about me, that's all.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am? I mean come on, I think you should've been more worried about Kirishima and he was with you the entire time," Kirishima was going to protest but he knew it was no more than a jest to diffuse the situation.

It worked as soon after the mad Mina cracked an unwanted smile and soon her body language changed to display the true happy Mina again. She sat down and turned her upper body so she was facing me.

"So you haven't told me why you use two katanas yet?"

"Huh, yeah right. My aunt is a direct descendant of Musashi and was tasked with the job of keeping alive the two katana style, Nitoryu," she seemed dumbfounded by this and was about to ask more question when Tsuyu butted in.

"Wasn't it called Niten Ichi-Ryu?" she asked. I was going to answer but looked over to Mina instead who looked she wanted to display her knowledge badly so I gave her the go-ahead, much to her delight.

"So Niten Ichi-Ryu means the school of strategy of two heavens as one. This school focuses on using two weapons instead of one for better protection and attack. Nitoryu is a style which focuses on the uses of two swords instead of one, it is dying out the number of true swordsman being able to utilise this technique.-"

The rest of the explanation went past me as I delved into my thought like I did so many times in this past day.

It was finally happening, I was here in this school training to become a hero, and nothing could stop me. I had to prove the father who had left me when I was 4 that I was someone worthy, that I was someone special.

His last words were to me were

"You're a worthless child who will never find a place to belong"

I proved him wrong. 11 years after that incident, I proved him wrong.

I found a place where I belong.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so a lot more than 3 people found this which I find to be amazing, so I want to thank everybody who looked at the pages and thought, this might be a good read.**

 **Also, I have used a lot of technical terms in this chapter and tried to explain the best I could but if you still do not understand, a quick look at Wikipedia might help you, if you still do not understand, PM and I'll explain it to you to the best of my ability.**

 **I realised that like the last chapter that there were no fighting scenes and don't worry I am saving that for Chapter 3: Ground Alpha**

 **That's all from me so tune in next time for the adventures of Archer Livius, the quirkless hero.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trials

**Chapter III: The Trials**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Boku No Hero Franchise and all credit goes to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs.**

 **A/N: Also I know I mentioned putting Ground Alpha into this chapter but I didn't want to write too much so I pushed that story to the next chapter, there are still fighting scenes but not as much as I liked it to be.**

* * *

Lunch was coming to a close, my stomach was satisfied and in association, as was I. My first Lunch at Yuei had been an eventful one, with Mina shouting, forgiving, shouting again all in the space of 5 minutes. One thing to note, however, never piss off teenage girls.

The bell rang, causing the many students to get up and the leave the area which I now knew was called Lunch Rush Cafeteria. It was supposed to provide delicious cuisines that would question your previous meals but instead, I had gotten the basic meal that consisted of a piece of bread, an apple, some sludge and water.

Not that I had complained given the state I was in before. Mina nudged me to tell me that they were leaving now so I grabbed the plate that had scraps of edible sludge left and made my way to the exit, dropping off my tray on a conveyor belt before I had left.

Kirishima and Asui had left a little earlier, saying that they had to do something before Aizawa so it was just Mina and I as we stepped up the many stairs before we reached Class 1-A again, Mina was quiet and deep in thought which was not something you get to see often

...well I only knew her for 5 hours but still, I felt like I had gotten a pretty good grasp of her character. She stopped as we got to the platform of 1-F in the department of support. It was now that I noticed that her eyes were swollen up and there were remnants of tears on her pink skin.

She was crying, a reason that was unknown to me but when I saw this I felt angry. I don't know why but I didn't like seeing Mina cry probably because after my childhood I didn't want to see anybody cry.

"Mina are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just I'm remembering Ji-Ji,"

"Ji-Ji?"

"That's the name I used to call my grandfather," oh her grandfather, the one that died in villain attack. I put my arms around her and I gave her a comforting rub.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,"

"You should know why I refuse to talk about swords,"

"What do you mean refuse? From what I gathered you wouldn't stop talking about it,"

"Well, I didn't until I met you,"

"Does that mean I'm special?" I joked in hope of lightening the sombre mood which was given of by Mina.

"I-I guess so, I mean you're the first person I told about Ji-Ji other than Eijiro and Tsuya and I've only known you for 5 hours."

"I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a swordsman like yourself,"

"How do you know I'm a swordsman?"

"Kirishima told me, he told me that you were the undefeated captain of your kendo club back in middle school until your grandfather died during the finals of your winter invitational,"

"I really have to stop telling Eijiro everything," she muttered to herself before pulling away from my grasp and started to make her way up to the stairs again. She spun around on the first step and smiled at me, it was a smile to mask her emotions to keep me at ease, that much I could tell from years of doing the same.

"If he told you about the reason why I don't wield a sword anymore then I guess I can tell you about the man who taught me the way of the sword, my Ji-Ji, the 12th successor of Suchiru no gakko," **[Note: It means School of Steel]**

And so until we had reached the class, she talked and talked about her grandfather, stopping every so often to stop herself from bursting into tears. It was difficult to talk about loved ones so I had comforted her every time it had happened.

In a matter of minutes, we had reached the door to the classroom and I was about to walk in when Mina grabbed my hand to stop me. I turned around, confused.

"Thank you for listening to me. It really feels great to talk to someone about this, like a weight is being lifted off my shoulders,"

" It was nothing, truth be told you are my first friend so I was really happy when you told these things to me, it made me feel wanted," there was a silence that was soon disrupted when Kirishima came crashing out of the door, separating our conjoined hands.

He was holding a bag that was labelled 8 in grey, he was excited and didn't hide at all.

"What are you 2 doing out here? Nevermind, get your bags because we are going to ground Alpha, do you believe it? Of course, you don't, anyway I gotta get going I want to be the first one ready,"

Without waiting for any replies from us he zoomed down the stairs, probably faster than someone who had a speed enhancing quirk. Before we had time to think, everyone also rushed out of the classroom leaving only a teacher in there.

I had recognised him immediately, it was All-Might. His muscles completely filled out his blue suit which had alternating bands of white and red near the top of his puffed up torso. His abs were covered with a red colourway.

His gloves and feet were yellow which matched his hair that spiked up in two places, acting like some makeshift visor. It was him, the symbol of peace and he was standing in front of me. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming as he was of my favourite heroes.

"Your-your…"

"Ah, you must be the transfer student that Aizawa was talking about, the quirkless one?"

"Y-yes sir, i-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir,"

there was silence before All-Might clapped his hands and spoke again in his stern, calming voice which severed as a warning for villains all around

"Well then, what are you two waiting for? Hurry and get your bags, we will be going to Ground Alpha, a place that is usually reserved for the 3rd years so you don't want to miss it,"

With that, he left the room leaving me dumbfounded and Mina looking at me.

"You're such a fanboy you know that right?" she said.

"What wrong with that, he's the greatest hero in Japan, that's a feat in itself,"

"You mean the world, right?" she asked as she grabbed the bag labelled 2 and I the bag labelled 9.

"What do you mean?" I was walking alongside her as we made our way down the stairs, reaching the end quicker than we reached the top, for obvious reasons.

"I mean that All-Might is the greatest hero in the world,"  
"No… he isn't,"

"Yes he is," she argued back with confidence in her voice, what a fool.

"Have you never heard of Superman?"

"Who's Superman?" she asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Superman is the biggest hero back in the states,"

"He's probably not that strong, I mean I've seen All-Might fight and I can't imagine anyone more powerful," I smiled at the foolish teen who looked right back at me, a mix of confusion and fear on her face.

"I'll show you something later," I said as vaguely as possible whilst walking into boys changing room, not waiting for an answer. When I got into the room I saw of my male classmates, changing or already changed.

I was about to enter further when I stench hit me, it was so bad that I was nearly fell over. _What was that?_ I thought to myself as I looked up for an explanation from my classmates who looked back at me smiling. It was then finally Kirishima who walked over to me and helped me up.

"Welcome to the Deathly Changing Rooms,"

"What is that smell?"

"No one knows what this smell is, some say that it is the remnants of a corpse, others say that is a breeding grounds of a rat, it is said that every year the smell gets worse,"

"Why can't you just tell the staff about this?"

"Every year for the past 30 years students have told them but they can't find the source of the smell, so to make light of the situation, the first male students of Yuei devised a game,"

"What game?" his smile curled into one that would be worn by the devil.

"This game," he said as he grabbed onto my shoulder into a deeper corner of the changing room where it was not visible by the front door, in here the smell was worse but I endured it.

In the room, there were 5 of my classmates, two of whom I knew, Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. Everyone present was sweating profusely and staring daggers at each other simultaneously.

They were already dressed in their hero uniforms.

"Come on little man I know you're going to break soon," Kaminari said as veins were seen popping out of his neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, the only thing that's going to break is your will to live. That 5000 yen is mine," he snarled as he spoke probably to make him seem more vicious. My attention now turned to the centre of the 5 where there was a bowl with 5 1000 yen sticking out of it.

"Yes I forgot to mention this but the aim of the game is to stay in the area for as long as possible without retching, gagging, complaining or vomiting to win the 5000 yen, 1000 paid by each participant." I was speechless. Not a word could be said about the game in front of ...a...word.

I wouldn't lie, the prospect of the winning 5000 yen to a struggling student like me was appealing. Those were my thoughts as I placed down my bag on a bench and opened it, revealing my hero suit.

I pulled it out and examined the design in which I had sent through to the department of support. It was perfect in every shape and form, taking into consideration my needs and adjustments needed due to my quirk, well rather the lack of one.

The whole suit was black. It's only colour was added the lining which was golden, only to bring to the theme that I went for when I designed it.I put on first black the spandex long sleeved top which had the gold lining that was common in the suit.

The spandex was skin tight and its sleeve clung to me like a baby to a child. One thing this allowed, however, was a complete definition of the muscles I've been working on since I was 9.

The spandex had woven into it a newly discovered fibre called Blood Fibre.

This fibre was so strong that All-Might's 100% was needed to break it. It was considered lighter and stronger than spider silk which was the previously used armour for heroes.

After that was the trousers which made of the same Blood Fibre woven Spandex as the top. My boots were next, they blended in with trousers due to the same colourway, the boots were special as once charged it could fling huge distances making it easier to move around and dodge attacks.

That only left my hands and head barren so I dug further into the bag, pushing away the gadgets out of the way I found what I was looking for. The golden gauntlets. Unlike the other golden lined clothing that I donned on, this one was fully gold, well gold plated.

It was in the shape of a fireball with streaks coming off the original smooth golden surface. This gave it definition and made the gauntlets look like a lion's mane, each one had slightly different designs to each other, mainly for practical purposes.

On the left, there was a small crystal orb and when a button was hit, it created a forcefield which withstood most shots and some long-range quirk but a close-range quirk will completely shatter it.

On the right, there was a hidden crossbow that when shook in a certain way, will pop out and allow me to use it from my arm. Now it was the time for the gadgets. I didn't have too many as I wanted to rely only on my ability and weapons instead of something that I can get an easy win with.

The ones I did have were amazing. I pull out a packet of round balls with buttons on each one, these were the hold bombs that I got. All these did was when exploded released pink good that when it comes into contact with something, it hardens.

This will make it harder for people to use their quirks and give me the advantage against stronger opponents. Next came the bolas which were essentially 3 weights connected with a string that could trip up opponents;

in this case, I used the same Blood Fibre so that the only way to get off the string is to untangle. The balls weighed around 20 kg each, that would be easy for me to carry but those not used to it would feel like that it was a tonne.

After putting them on the belt that I also had gotten from the department of support that carried around all of my gadgets. I turned to my final gadget piece, a metallic rod that had a button in the middle.

This, though it may not look like it, was my bo staff. I had ordered this gadget so I could use it when needed. And now remained the final piece of the puzzle, the headgear, it was a mask that lined the whole of my head, leaving only the top for my hair to flourish.

The front of the mask from what I designed was a face of a lion with my hair being the mane and the golden lining outlying the mask's features. It was time, I was ready to face the music.

Given the time I had taken to inspect each item of my suit I would've expected to be the last out in the field but instead, there was still a few left. On the field, most of Class 1-A was already there, Kirishima and Asui were in deep conversation and Mina was nowhere to be seen so I decided to leave them be.

I was interested in one guy who was across the field and was mumbling to himself as there was no one around him. Shifting through various friend groups I made it to mumbling man.

"Hey how are you're doing?" he hadn't looked up at me and still seemed as if he was still talking but not at me.

"Hello..?" I said as I shook his shoulder, making him aware of his surroundings. The boy now looked up and it seemed like the first time he saw me. The mumbling man fell to his arse and scampered away as if afraid of something.

"Dude, are you hurt anywhere?" I moved closer to him.

"D-don't come near me, I d-don't k-know who y-you a-are," I had figured out that it was due to my mask so by pressing near the underside of my chin, the pressure of the skin tight mask released itself with a hiss and I quickly took it off and flung my hands in the air, mask still in hand.

"I'm Archer Livius, the transfer student," his startled borderline scared face eased into a rather relieved face.

"O-o-oh m-m-my na-name i-i-is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!" he said after scrambling up and bowing in both apology and greeting.

"You know Izuku, it's something like this that makes me wonder how good of a hero will you really be?" I joked to a now serious looking Izuku. He spoke loudly so that it caught everyone's attention when he spoke his stutter more than gone from his speech.

"Ever since I was little, people kept putting me down, saying how I was too weak, too timid, too little to protect anyone, to be anyone.

I was late bloomer who got his quirk 11 years after everyone else.11 years too late. Watch because soon I will surpass All-Might, I will be the next Symbol Of Peace!" there was silence, everyone and I mean everyone looked at us two who stood at the edge of the field.

I laughed right there and then, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Yes. That's the person who made me feel welcome into this school, that fire, that ambition, that vigour. Those are all the qualities that great hero requires, I'm sure you'll make a fine hero, sorry about the brash comments.

I mean who am I to judge a hero's character. I'm quirkless after all," after that was said I walked a couple steps before I looked back, my body still facing away from him. "Remember this Izuku Midoriya, from this day on you're my rival. You are standing in the way of my dream," my face now faced neither the direction of my body or Izuku's face but to the side where I placed my lion mask on me and clicked into place.

I walked away from him whilst throwing up the peace sign and soon enough I was with the duo who I left alone earlier and now there was another, Mina who wore her hero costume. The conversation that I had with Izuku moments before slipped my mind and now was filled with Mina.

I had looked at every part of her and still couldn't comprehend her stunning beauty. Mina failed to notice this as she walked over to me, leaving Asui and Kirishima.

"Hey, what was that about with Midoriya?"

"Nothing to worry about, just some friendly competition. Anyway look at your suit, it totally goes with your vibe," I remarked, shifting the focus away from me.

"I know it does. But more importantly look at your hero suit. It's so beautiful, there's no way that you would've thought about the lion concept."

"How..how did you figure that out?" I was stunned.

"I mean it was pretty easy, the gold fits in with the royal theme and you're mask matches that of a lion, so your hair is the mane,"

"You're amazing, you know that right,"

"Learnt it all from my dad, he is a detective as his quirk is not that offensive. You know, you still haven't told me,"

"Told you what?"

"Who designed your suit?"

"Well...it was my sister,"

"Your sister! She must design suits right?"

"No, not at all, she works for a hero agency back in America. She just designs suits for fun."

"She designs suits of this calibre, for fun?! I had to pay my own sister 10000 yen for my suit design,"

"I take it you're sister designs hero suits, then," I asked.

"Hmhmm, in fact, she designed most of Class 1-A's suits... wait a minute, where are your swords?"

"Well… I kinda left them at home,"

"What do you mean, you left them at home?"

" I didn't want to use the swords that Yuei provided me so I told the department that I will use my own swords but since I was late… I kinda forgot them,"

"Of course you did, I mean all I wanted to see was a direct descendant of the Great Swordsman fight but no you can't even manage that can you?"

"This whole happy, go-getting girl is all a facade isn't it?" her face changed when I said this but smiled once more this time it was apparent that it was fake.

"Wow, genius, good to see you got something right," I chuckled when she said this.

"That was so much better than seeing constantly happy attitude, to be honest, the real you is much more refreshing, now the real question is, why?"

"Why to do what?" the Mina that stood opposite me was the real one, I wonder why just by knowing that it felt me feel for the pink girl like she's trusting me with something precious.

"Tell me the reason why you told me about the facade you wear?"

"I guess I felt like I owed you the truth after all I told you more than I told anyone else at school these past 5 years, I know that we've only known each other for a day but I feel safe with you," Mina smiled like she always had but this time I knew it was real.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Denki dropped in and swung his arms around the both of us, with me being much taller I fell onto the grass from being pulled down quickly. "Whoops, did not mean for that to happen," Denki remarked as he picked me back up again.

"It's fine, do you know when All-Might is going to come, I want to see the infamous Ground Alpha that people have been talking about,"

"I saw him go talking to some 3rd years so he should be here soo-" there was an explosion in the raised podium causing all of those in the field to duck for cover.

After the smoke had cleared there were two people standing on the podium, none of them All-Might.

"Hello, class 1-A! Now I hear you want to use our practice grounds! Now that can't happen now can it because it is reserved for 3rd years so I propose a game.

The last 10 to be standing after our barrage, Hayato Daiki and my hero team partner, Ichirou Souta, will be allowed through to Ground Alpha, the eternal maze. Sounds fair? Of course, it does," suddenly the appearance that was of Hayato started to distort.

On the top half of his body, golden brown feathers started to spout off his arms, his chest also did the same with feathers near his abdomen turning into a shade of dirty white. His face contorted so it turned into something of a falcon, his eyes piercing everyone that was facing him.

Wings grew from his back, sporting the brown and white theme whilst simultaneously each of his hands turned into talons. To finish off the transformation Hayato left out a deafening screech from his beak.

"Name's Falcone," the transformed Hayato said, his wings flapping menacingly. Ichirou walked out next, without saying anything and raised his hand as the other lay rest in pocket.

 **Name: Hayato Daiki [Hero Name: Falcone]**

 **Quirk: Animal Spirit. It allows user to call upon and transform into an animal which is decided when the quirk is given. It is a quirk that has been passed down through Generations**

A sudden gust of wind was thrown at us, so powerful that most of Class 1-A got knocked off our feet.

"Yo, I'm Tornado"

 **Name: Ichirou Souta [Hero Name: Tornado]**

 **Quirk: Gale Force. Allows manipulation and amplification of wind in exchange for movement of legs.**

Without any more words, Falcone rose to the air and swooped down, talons out taking out the person who was supposedly from France and Minoru in quick succession. Strong winds came from Tornado repeatedly cut through the hero suits of Rikido Seto and Hanta Sero, putting both of them out of commission.

Falcone let out a creeping smile.

"Come on is this all the elites have to offer? 4 gone in a matter of seconds, at this rate none of will be left," Tornado chuckled under the animal user which sent chills down everyone's spines.

"I thought it was only the first 10?" Mina questioned.

"Well, I changed my mind,"

"You can't do that!"

"No? Try me," Falcone screeched once more as he dove at blinding speeds, aiming straight at Mina.

Mina stood in place, most likely due to the little time her brain had to process this. Pulling on her arm so she moved out of her frozen spot giving me space to throw a hold bomb. The pink goo encased within the ball shot out and hardened, creating some sort of tower.

Falcone noticed the tower just moments before and used his talons to claw into it and push himself up in parallel to the tower before the animal user did a somersault in the air. He then hovered over the tower and looked down at me, his body covering the sun.

"Oh? We do have an interesting one here I see. Tell me your name Lion Mask, I need to know the one managed to stop one of my attacks," I assumed he was talking to me and I was about to answer when a scream was heard from the podium.

All heads turned to see Tornado frozen in a block of solid ice, the half white and half red-haired guy standing with his ice part of his body on the ice.

"Come on Ichirou you got taken out by a first year. I'll never let you hear the end of this. Actually, hold on a moment,"

The hovering 3rd year then proceeded to take out his phone and was about to take a photo when a loud howl was heard from the other side over the tower who I recognised to be the blonde haired kid that stared daggers at me.

The boy used mini explosions in his hands until he was on the same level as Falcone.

"You should be fucking focusing on me!" the explosion quirk user screamed as he brought his right palm forward, aiming for the 3rd year's face.

To react to it Falcone arched his head back a few inches so the violent child passed his head and without giving the explosion quirk user enough time to react, Falcone swung his leg around so his chest got hooked on the motion that flung the boy in the direction of the ground.

A small crater was formed where he landed.

"Did I say you can speak." he put his phone into landscape and clicked a few photos at the frozen 3rd year.

"Say freeze!" he exclaimed in delight, a drastic change to his emotion that was shown. "Oh, your girlfriend is so seeing this!"

After Hayato had his fun, he put the phone away and started to stare at me once more.

"Soooo are you gonna tell me your name Lion mask or is that all I'm going to have to call you," given the fact that all I had been doing is staring these past moments I had forgotten to speak.

"I-I-I'm-" I was cut short by Falcone who was sneering at me.

"Come on kid I don't have all day, one role of a hero is to emit confidence so that if you are protecting civilians they won't be even more panicked than they already are. So I'll ask you again WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

his voice screamed throughout the field shocking the already scared heroes in training, some of whom were cowering in a corner, these heroes fought against actual villains but were scared of some 3rd years, Pathetic.

I focused on Falcone, my eyes glaring into his.

"You know what, I'll tell you after I'm done beating the shit out of you for hurting my classmates," he smiled, well at least I thought it was a smile.

"Haha! That cocky attitude is exactly what I want to see, show your opponent no mercy. But now let's see if you have bite or you're all bark," He dove again at breakneck speed but I already knew what to do after seeing him do it multiple times.

I powered up my jump boot and waited until his extended his talons before releasing the power stored, much to Hayato's surprise. I twirled my body as I jumped so I could match the spin that Falcone did.

His surprise proved beneficial to me as the moment he pulled his arm back to process what I had done, I placed both of my feet on his chest using the base of a taijutsu technique and released the energy the jump boots stored again so that Falcone flew into the already crumbling hold tower.

The impact collapsed the tower and would have hit Mina and Denki had I not released the grappling hooks that was on the underside of my wrist. The hooks were made of blood fibre and wrapped themselves both their waists before I pulled them to safety.

I had just finished unwrapping the hooks off the stunned students before a silhouette appeared through the smoke caused by the tower collapse. It was Hayato in human form, the clothes that he wore were in tatters, a scorch mark where I had used the boots but he still managed to limp to me.

"You got me good, kid," a cough was all else that was said before he fell into my arms.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **First of all sorry for missing the Sunday upload schedule, I had exams to revise for so I couldn't make it on time.**

 **Next I was thinking of introducing a different dimension to the Boku No Hero universe by adding both Marvel and DC superheroes based around the world to fill in the gaps of the world hero society. Let me know what you feel about that because I would like for the cast to go around the world and not just stay in Japan. [Idea from _The Emerald Hero_ and _Born To Run_ ]**

 **Also, I would like to apologise in advance as the fight scene that I wrote in, it was sub-par given the fact that fight scenes are way harder to write than at first glance.**

 **That's all from me tune in next time on Sunday(Hopefully) for Archer Livius, the quirkless hero in Chapter 4: Ground Alpha (Definite name)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ground Alpha

**Chapter IV: Ground Alpha**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Boku No Hero Franchise and all credit goes to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

Really. All it took was one kick to take down a 3rd year, a bit disappointed I thought as of all the challenges I would face at the most prestigious school. I mean I didn't even get to use my martial arts or my weapons or... _that_.

I had carried the unconscious 3rd year to the podium and placed him right next his friend and was turning around when I saw Class 1-A scatter around the field, looking at me. First to speak was Kirishima at the front who bowed down furiously, the motion looking like the snapping of a twig.

"I am sorry! I have failed you as a friend and myself as a man! I mean you, a man who is quirkless still managed to do more than me with no fear even though I was the one who fought with villains. I am not worthy to hold the title of hero!"

I said nothing jumping down from the podium and stopping before Kirishima. I pulled up the rigid teen and stared into his wavering, red eyes, my hands on his shoulders.

"Stop it, okay? You can't put yourself down like this. Something like this doesn't define you,"

"How am I meant to be a hero when I flinch in the face of adversary."

"If you this is your resolve then you are right. You don't deserve to be a hero much less a man," Class 1-A was shocked at my statement and Kirishima looked like I was confirming his suspicions but that wasn't the reason I said what I said. I continued speaking.

"No one is perfect. Even heroes makes mistake but what separates the real from the fake is that they are willing to learn from them. Do you think that All-Might became Japan's symbol of peace by being perfect and giving up.

No. He, like every human on this planet made mistakes, decisions he is not proud of. That proves he has a resolve that will not let him stop. Now that is the difference between a man and a coward.

Now tell me Kirishima are you a man or are you a coward if you are the latter I will have to say that you are not who I thought you are," he looked at me with a smile on his face, I got through to him, that much I can tell.

"You know for someone who doesn't have social experiences,that was one hell of a speech," Kirishima said, his chest puffed and his arm crossed along his bare chest. I chuckled as I jumped from the podium towards Kirishima, his statement was true and I had not clue why that was the case.

The people that were looking at me initially, all were now doing their own things like helping the ones who got injured. The most notable one was the explosion boy who now I knew his name to be Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki was the first one to recover from Falcone's attack despite his injury being the most severe and once he had risen explosion flew everywhere before he went off into the direction of Ground Alpha to cool off.

I too was about to head off in that direction once no one came when a ball of pink bundled itself onto my chest.

"You fucking idiot, who the hell gave you permission to put yourself in danger."

"Why are you worried? I mean Falcone was really weak and we've only been friends a day"

As if realising what she was doing, Mina pulled away.

"Hey I'm a caring person, you know" I gave her a doubtful face before walking in the direction of Ground Alpha with Mina and the rest of Class 1-A quickly following suit. We had taken those who could not continue to the nurse's office, thankfully it was on the way and so after 15 minutes of walking, the remainder of Class 1-A had made it.

They made it to the infamous Ground Alpha. At first look it was a huge concrete wall that stood tall at around 75 ft and was curved the whole way through with some gaps that led to more of the same concrete walls.

At the entrance of the biggest gap was All-Might with Katsuki tied up, All-Might ignored the boy's struggles as he was happily texting away at his phone. Once he noticed us, he pocketed his phone and spoke in his usually booming voice.

"Well done for making it this far, the 3rd year duo that you just passed was just to keep you on your feet after USJ and prepare for what lies ahead in the Eternal Maze, Ground Alpha. So the 10 that are here…" he stopped and then proceeded to count each head that stood before him.

"Why are there 16 of you? I told young Daiki and Young Souta to leave 10 of you," Mina was the first to speak, rather proud of what happened.

"Archer took out Daiki-senpai and Todoroki-san took out Souta-Senpai,"

"Archer? The quirkless kid? Interesting," All Might grabbed the bridge of his nose as he attempted understand the fact, not surprising to be honest given the fact that I took out a 3rd year. His face broadens into his signature smile.

"I would have never have thought that my 3rd years would've been taken out. Very well come and I will explain the task that is ahead of you,"

"Why is Bakugo tied up All Might sensei?" Denki asked whilst walking behind the trio which consisted of Kirishima, Mina and I.

"Because young Bakugo was being very stupid and he tried to go into the Maze on his own, so I had to tie him up for his own good,actually Kaminari since you asked please release him from his binding," Denki gulped as he undid Katsuki's binding to be met with fury and was about to blast him when Katsuki received a stern look from All Might, he stopped.

"Now about this activity in the Ground Alpha…" All Might stopped, pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, nodded, then stuffed the paper back to wherever it came from. "Sorry about that, new teacher and all.

Now it's time to begin your challenge which will last 1 hour 15 minutes. The aim is not that different from the Battle Trials you did when you first began your time here at Yuei, however, there are several differences that will make this challenge PLUS ULTRA.

The first difference is that now you are in a maze with walls that challenge some of the tallest buildings in Mustafu. The walls are well lit up so you nothing to worry about in that area but it is time for me to reveal the task at hand.

There are 16 of you so… there will 4 teams of 4 entering through each of the entrances and your aim is to navigate your way through the maze and make it to the centre. Now at the centre there is a crown, the team that touches the crown first will be rewarded and those who fail, well Aizawa Sensei will decide.

Be warned however that in the maze there are traps and every so often the layout of the maze will change. At the end time, if you are lost you can shoot these flares that you'll receive and I will come find you

The two pieces of information that are the most important is that at the centre, guarding the crown are 3 3rd years who will act as the villains. And final piece is that like the battle trials you will be paired randomly."

Class 1-A murmured when they heard about the 3rd years' involvement but Kirishima was smiling, already knowing what he had to prove to himself. The tallest girl in the class, Momo Yaoyorozu I think her name was, put up her hands to ask the question that most of us had been thinking.

"What is the point of all of this, All Might Sensei? It's not like we will ever need to grab a crown from the villain,and what is the need of 4 groups? "

"Yaoyorozu, you've only been thinking of the crown as an object but you need to see it as something more, a hostage, a bomb or even your own comrade.

That is what you must perceive the crown. As for the hero groups, do you think that at any given time you will be the only hero doing a mission. The answer is no, so you have to both help and undermine other hero agencies, much like you are doing now in this task.

Any other questions?" the was silence as no hands rose, each member satisfied with the answers they had gotten. "Great now let's go to the command centre to decide our teams." The command centre was similar to the one that was on the outskirts of Ground Beta, at least according to Mina and Kirishima.

Once inside the command centre, the first thing I noticed was the massive screen that presided at the end of the room, it was latched onto the only two solid beams on the wall of glass. In the middle was a massive table that also had a screen attached.

"Okay children let us see the teams," He turned to the table screen, black in appearance and not appeared to be turned on, unlike the wall screen which showed the Yuei logo on a black screen.

"Gideon...Activate," suddenly a holographic head appeared on the table screen, causing me to jump. The head spoke in a robotic voice.

"State Code for authorization," it said, its eyes looking at All Might.

"255 64448," **[Note: This spells All Might on an old phone keypad]**

"Checking Authorization code...Waiting…. Code verified. Welcome All Might how can I help you today?" this was weird. I had heard of heroes back in America developing and using high level AI but this was my first time seeing one. It wasn't too bad and it looked useful, maybe I could use one of these AI in the future.

"Pull up the class list for Class 1-A in year 323 AR," when All Might said this, I just realised how long since the first quirk.

It's been 323 years since the first quirk appeared, the Luminescent Baby. He marked the beginning of a new era and the adoption of a new timeline, After 's been so long since then that all records of Before Rebirth were lost.

According to Scientists, there were not many differences between AR and BR except instead of only 20% of people were quirkless, everyone was quirkless, that was a place of equality.

All Might's voice brought me back to the scenario that was ahead.

"Okay Gideon, create teams of 4 with the remaining students,"

"As you wish sir...Creating Teams... The teams will now be shown on the wall screen," The screen that displayed the Yuei logo was replaced with 4 empty bars labelled teams A to team D.

"Team A is as Follows: Kyoka Jiro, Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami and Tenya Iida.

Team B is as Follows: Archer Livius, Eijiro Kirishima, Toru Hagakure and Izuku Midoriya

Team C is as Follows: Katsuki Bakugo, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka and Mezo Shoji

Team D is as Follows: Shoto Todoroki, Mashirao Ojiro, Tsuyu Asui and Denki Kaminari."

I looked over at Kirishima who looked over to me and at the moment we both high fived each other over the much shorter Mina.

"That is not fair," Mina grumbled underneath the arch we created. Asui walked over to us apparently not happy at all with her team.

"Come on Mina, at least you have Ochako on your team, I have no one. _Kero,_ " she patted Mina on the back before working towards the entrance that Team D was supposed to take, not waiting for a reply.

"Okay Mina, me and Archer going to head off to our exit so have fun with your team and watch out for Bakugo, I know he can be a bit rough at times but he's good at heart,"

"I don't know why you're friends with him but Eijiro, Archer, if any of you hold back I will make sure to make you pay,"

"Then don't cry when we whoop your ass, isn't that right Archer?" I smiled as I swung my arm over his shoulder.

"You know for a man, you aren't chivalrous at all are you?"

"You can't discriminate when fighting, it'll get you killed,"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya at the centre Mina," I called out to her as I dragged Kirishima with me to the entrance for Team B. I hoped that the Maze will be more than a challenge than the 3rd years in the field

Soon enough me and Kirishima had got to the entrance where Izuku and Tooru were already present, the former of the two was mumbling to himself.

"Hey guys, guess we are on the same team," Izuku turned to me.

"H-hey Livius-kun, I'm so sorry for what I said. I-I-It w-w-was the h-heat of the m-m-moment,"

"Don't worry about, I said those things because I knew that's the spirit you were hiding and just for one moment I wanted to see it. By the way call me Archer, Izuku,"

"Wh-what! O-okay Archer-kun," he stuttered whilst he spoke, probably not used to calling others by their first name.

I noticed a pair of floating gloves just staying there and I knew that it was the invisible girl, Toru Hagakure the last of our team.

"Toru! Come on, we're gonna be doing possible team strategies before we enter the maze,"

"H-how d-d-did you notice me?" was her reply as she walked in the direction of the 3 boys.

"Your gloves,"

"A-ah that explains it,"

Before we could begin plans, Kirishima started to speak.

"Wait give me a minute. Archer why do you call everyone by their first names except for me? I mean you call Midoriya by his first name and you've known him for 20 minutes, what about me, your seat partner and you friend,"

"Wait you mean to tell me that Kirishima isn't your first name?" he along with the 2 others in our group looked at me with a questioning look.

"Were...were you not paying attention when Gideon called my name or when Mina and Tsuyu called me that?"

"...No? Wait so what is your first name?"

"Eijiro. Eijiro Kirishima,"

"Mhmm, Eijiro huh. Nah Kirishima sounds better,"

"Archer you are calling me by my first name whether you like it or not," he looked like he was about to make me call him but was stopped by Izuku standing in the middle of us two.

"Okay-y guy this is not the time to be arguing about this nonsense, we have 2 minutes of prep before this exercise begins,"

Kirishima looked at me with his red eyes, them telling me that he will not give up about this.

Izuku broke his stare, now speaking with no stutter in his voice.

"So the plan is we have to have Kirishima at the front to take on any attacks," I did not know Kirishima's quirk or anyone else's for that matter.

"Wait what is Kirishima's quirk?" I looked over at him to be met with a smile and then moments later some parts of his skin became a substance that was similar to rock with some piece jutting out of the skin, giving him the appearance of a boulder.

 **Name: Eijiro Kirishima [Hero Name: Red Riot]**

 **Quirk: user to harden any part of body.**

"Woah, that is so cool," I exclaimed, leaning in closer to examine his body.

"Yes it is Archer-kun but we don't have time so like I said Kirishima will be the first due to his quirk. Now our goal is the crown so our only hope for that is Hagakure-san,"

"M-me?!" she seemed shocked apparent in her voice.

"It can only be you. Now I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you're kinda unnoticeable, that will work in our favour. The 3rd years guarding will not know that you're invisible so you can slip past them and grab the crown for us,"

"W-won't t-t-that be dangerous," Izuku gave her a crafty smile.

"Well that's why you have me and Archer-kun for, decoys"

"Do I get a say?" I put my hand slightly up like they did at school.

"No," Izuku blandly replied. "Okay let's go do this," as if he had timed it, the klaxon sounded, marking the beginning of the exercise.

It was just 20 minutes ago when we had entered the maze but it was already the 17th dead end we had come to, one of the original plans was for me to use my jump boots and grappling hook to launch myself on top of the walls but was stopped by an energy field that became visible once touched.

"We are so lost, it's not funny," Kirishima said from the front of the line we had formed to reduce any losses, so far we faced one trap which was just a steady burst of water from either end of the well illuminated, concrete walls. Just as we were about to walk away from the dead end and into another, I noticed something.

"Guys, hold on," motioning them to come so that the group was centimetres away from the wall.

"Why are we doing this? we are far behind enough as it is," whined Izuku, pestering us to go another way.

My hands danced along the wall's smooth surface until it found what it was looking for, a false panel. I pressed it without warning and the wall split apart in the middle, each end going to different sides of the path.

"Archer, you're a fucking genius!" I was afraid that the overjoyed Kirishima was going to kiss me when the wall revealed a path that ran into a brighter part of the maze, the only explanation is the centre which It was further proven when sounds of fighting were heard from the light.

"Hurry up, we can't leave any more time," his first mistake was rushing ahead, which proved to be fatal. Kirishima entrance into the path triggered one of the traps to activate, several land mines and had he not forgotten to deactivate his quirk, the red-haired boy would've been sent flying.

Instead, once the pink smoke cleared the hardening quirk user remained grounded striking a pose similar to All-Might's.

"This is the definition of manliness," he said, facing us still in that position.

"No… it's not," I said running past the boy and twirling him around so that he ran behind me along with Izuku and Toru. And we were into the centre, blinding us for seconds due to the change in light.

"Supernova get that explosion boy I'll switch for Pinky,"

"Okay ," the one called Supernova was in an all-white suit with red outlining the distinct features, his mast was streamlined like a bike helmet with one extra part attached at the centre and going further than the rest of his helmet.

At the centre, there was a star surrounded by a blue outline in the same shape then the prominent red outlines that was woven in his suit. He turned to the Katsuki and fired beams of blue energy quickly countered by grenade gloved hero's own explosion.

 **Name: Katsuki Bakugo [Hero Name: Epicentre]**

 **Quirk: Explosion. Sweat can be permeated from his palms which contain nitroglycerin, a substance in bombs. It can then be ignited to create explosions.**

 **Name: Haruto Shou [Hero Name: SuperNova]**

 **Quirk: Energy Blast. Converts air from lungs into blue energy that can be released anywhere from the user's body. The greater the intake of air, the stronger the blast.**

The one that Supernova called was a dark-skinned muscular girl who wore an open tattered top, dirty bandages covering the chest area which was rather big. She had the same type of bandages on her forehead, just under her auburn brown hair that only curled to the nape of her neck.

She was holding a massive pickaxe between her shoulder blades, her arms wrapped behind it so her arm. was riding on a 4 legged beast that seemed to be made out of the ground that it was running on, behind the beast was several little smaller versions of the creature.

Mina stood facing her, she was in a battle stance as she flung little balls on a solution at the dark-skinned girl only for them to be stopped by the little beast who jumped and got in the way of the solution, this caused the earthen creatures to dissolve into nothingness as the dust blew with the wind.

 **Name: Mina Ashido [Hero Name: Alien Queen]**

 **Quirk: Acid. This allows user to release acid from their skin and both its solubility and viscosity can be controlled. Having this quirk also changes skin pigments so holders will have visibly pink skin.**

 **Name: Sachiko Tsubaki [Hero Name: ]**

 **Quirk. Natural Animation. The quirk allows user to animate things that are made naturally, furthermore for the quirk to activate the material has to have been obtained from earth only.**

"Urgh your pesky creatures are always in my damn way," Mina screamed as she flung more balls of the green solution.

"That's the point, can you not get past my 1st level of defence? That just means I overestimated your power, and here I thought that your first years will actually be interesting after you survived a villain attack."

The tanned girl's voice was soft but intimidating and her green eyes were staring down Mina's every move. Just a little while away further away from the centre was the 3rd year Supernova battling it out with Katsuki, every move met with either an explosion or an energy blast.

"Let's get the crown whilst the 3rd years are distracted," Izuku ran head of everyone to the direction of the place where a radius of grass was matted down more than the rest, something was wrong.

"Izuku, wait!" I screamed after the boy, seconds too late as he already entered the matted zone. Immediately his body slammed into the ground and blood spouted out of his mouth.

"What...is...this?" was all the green haired boy could say before he coughed up more blood.

"It's probably the last 3rd year, All Might didn't mention how many there were. That was stupid going in without that information,"

"Thanks, I didn't realise," was his sarcastic remark, a complete change from the polite boy I had got to know during our trek in the maze but before I could reply with an equally snide comment a figure appeared on top of the tower like structure that the crown rested up, some 30 feet off the ground.

This figure was likely to be the last of the 3rd years we had to face today and wore a dark brown trench coat that was unbuttoned to reveal his chest much like had done.

His sleeves were also rolled up and he wore fingerless gloves the same shade as his coat.

On his head was a leather cowboy hat, big enough to cover his face and had a piece of string attaching the two sides. His bare chest bore a mark of a zero, his trousers were long and baggy with many pockets, the figure above also had black canvas shoes which started at the end of his baggy trousers which was rolled up a little.

Without warning the man jumped down and looked like he was going to collide with the ground before he started to float, mere inches from it. He then rose to a height of about 10 feet in height.

"Ah, I see another has been caught in my trap, that makes 3 after I dealt with the 6 armed one and that short haired girl. The same fate awaits you green child but first I must introduce myself. I am the gravity hero, Zero Force,"

 **Name:Yuuki Jurou[Hero Name: Zero Force]**

 **Quirk: Gravity Manipulation. User can increase or decrease gravity on or near the user. The further the gravity field is from the user, the weaker it is. The greater the area of affected gravity, the weaker it is.**

"Congratulations on making it to the centre, first of all, but you just walked into the path of The Phoenix Triad,"

"I-Is that a bad thing?" asked Toru.

"Is that...Is that a bad thing? You guys haven't heard of us? We are 2nd strongest group in the whole of Yuei. Darling, we're the worst thing," Zero Force said, focusing his attention onto Toru, it was safe to say that scared her as I saw her gloves move back a few paces.

"It doesn't matter who you are because a real man never loses," Kirishima then proceeded to run into the matted grass where both the floating pseudo-hero and Izuku was. I released my grapple from the underside of my gauntlet, catching the charging teen and broke it by tugging him back so he flew back to my side, landing on his arse.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Are you dumb? That section that subdued Izuku within seconds and you want to charge in there?"

"The villain is there, so I have no other choice but to attack it. Don't worry I'll power through the gravity and give him one of my punches," he rose to attack again but I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"It's okay Eijiro I acknowledge your power but brute strength isn't the way to defeat this guy, there's nothing you can do here," deep down he also knew that was the case but didn't want to admit it.

"Fine so what you propose I do?"

"Keep Supernova and take him on with Katsuki,"

"What, why?"

"Because if I'm going to take on Zero Force, I need no other distractions. On that topic, Toru go help out Mina with ," without more words they rushed to their jobs that were given by me.

"Now it's just you and me, Zero,"

"Yes that move will prove to be the downfall of you child,"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see,"

"What can a 1st year do?" to reply to his comment I threw a hold bomb into the radius of increased gravity to test the size of the dome.

The bomb flew at a normal trajectory until just before it would reach Zero Force, it seemingly stopped and plummeted to the earth causing a massive release of the hardening solution, which solidifies on impact creating a hold tower bigger than that out in the fields.

Each tower lasts about two minutes giving me ample time to carry out the rest of my plan.

"Hah you missed me, did you forget about the gravity field that I control. Wow you first years are stupid as hell,"

"Somethings are not at all what they seem," was my response as I started running towards the 3rd year.

"Don't you get it, you'll never get close to me,"

"That wasn't the plan," I was now close enough to the gravity dome to jump, the hold tower marking where the bomb became affected by its power. With the help of grappling hooks I latched onto the pink makeshift tower and pulled myself to the top, looking down on Zero Force.

To him, I disappeared so he spent some time frantically looking for the boy who wasn't there only to find me staring down at him.

"You got some balls, not attacking when I was unguarded,"

"Now where is the fun in that?" I cracked a smirk before jumping into the inevitable down pull, my bo staff at the ready.

I increased speed drastically, surprising the unsuspecting gravity controller. The metallic part of the staff struck the top of his head causing his to momentarily lose control of his gravity field and I thought that was the end of that before Zero force turned up to face me, blood pouring down from his scalp but he was smiling. I didn't like that.

"You're still a million years away from me! Don't act so cocky because you had one good hit and anyways I trained my body for eventualities such as this so your hit is just a scratch," he then got close to me until his palms were on my chest.

"Allow your senpai to teach you the error of your ways. Special Move: Graviton Force Palm!" when he said that he reversed the force that kept our hands together so I shot across the centre at breakneck speeds until I crashed into the wall, cracking the seemingly indestructible material.

I peeled off the wall and onto the floor 7 feet away. That attack would've shattered my spine if the blood fibre in the suit hadn't absorbed some of the impact and the hold bomb which slipped out and activated itself as if to save me.

But I was too weak. I had no right to become a hero. But I didn't spend those years working hard to stop now. I will beat Zero Force even it is on will alone or even if I will have to use all, this was just the first hurdle.

The fights between the others had stopped, Mina, Kirishima and Toru all came to check upon my unmoving body, looks of worry on their face as my thoughts looked down on my physical body covered with the attentions of Mina and Toru to awake me.

That was until my mind was flooded with just one word, Useless. Indeed after what seemed like a short battle with a 3rd year to end up like this, I had become the embodiment of the word. The only way to escape was to prove my own consciousness wrong.I began to stir

Slowly I regained feeling in all of my muscles and then lifted myself up with the help of Mina and Kirishima, I could tell Toru was speaking to All Might to stop the exercise and he was about when words tumbled out of my trembling mouth.

"Don't... 'T STOP!" I had to use the power taught to me by my uncle. It was the only way.

"You're going to die!" that was Mina shouting in my already ringing ears, ready to hold me down.

"No...I'm not," pulling away from the grasps of my friends, I managed to put my two wavering hands together so it formed a diamond shape.

"Ki-Manipulation: Stall," all the pain that I had felt, all the trembling, all the fear gone. I felt nothing except a burning desire.

 **Name:Archer Livius [Hero Name: To be revealed]**

 **Quirk: None. [Ki Manipulation Technique. Secret Martial arts which allows enhancements of human body. Require regular breathing to activate. If not present stamina is used instead]**

"Hey Zero, the exercise is not over so I don't know why you are so relaxed," he looked startled to see me, standing but was replaced with a smile.

"I don't know how you're not knocked out but as a reward, I'll give you a taste of my strongest attack, hope you don't die,"

"Now if I do die then that'd be troublesome for you, right?"

"It will, so please don't die,"

I walked across to him, at that moment the two other groups made, both of them cheering but suddenly stopped when they sensed the tense atmosphere in the air. None of them made a move for the crown but wanted to observe what will happen between me, a man covered in blood vs the 3rd year, a man covered in blood.

Zero force started to charge, impatient with my slow pace. He conducted the first attack in the rematch by flinging his hand in the air and bringing them down.

"Special Move: Graviton Bullets" hails of pressurised air shot themselves down, leaving marks where it landed.

One was about to hit me.

"Ki-manipulation: Sonic," one moment I was in the firing range of gravity bullets next I was behind that man who caused them. A kick was then sent to his unguarded abdomen, flinging Zero Force across the field but he quickly recovered.

I moved forward only to be met with a sharp pang in my head. _One minute_ till the effects of stall, _one minute_ till I get all the pain that was suppressed by Ki. Using the sonic boost I quickly stood in front of the recovering bare-chested 3rd year.

"I'm sorry this has to end now, so please don't die. Ki-manipulation: Dance of the Zodiac,"

I hit him once on the chest and then moved faster than human eyes and delivered another punch to the left rib, I kept on boosting around his body until I faced him once more. To the others watching, I stood still and Zero Force thought so too as the pain from the punches had not hit him yet.

"Sleep," I pressed his head, all of the attacks his him at once, immediately knocking out the gravity quirk user. _30 seconds_ remain. I turned away from the shocked bystanders and walked toward the podium, _13 seconds_ left. Jump boots activated as I snatched the crown and put it on top of my head.

"We" _3_ "did" _2_ " the" _1_ "task" _0._ Darkness shrouded by entire being as I lost control of my physical body, my mind soon following.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I got the chapter out a day later than I had planned but I still got it out.**

 **Now in this chapter I introduced a new technique. Ki-manipulation. This is only so Archer actually stands a chance with the the new overly OP OCs I'm adding in the coming chapters. Now if you don't like it I can nerf it a bit making Archer rely solely on his gadets and skills.**

 **Ok moving on special thanks to WolfDragon for suggesting the addition of both DC and Marvel characters during the sports festival, that really helped.**

 **Finally I'm going to add in a OC that will be pivotal to both relations to Archer and his friends and Bakugo.**

 **I've kept you long enough, so tune in next time to see Archer Livius,the quirkless hero in _Yuko Utsume_**


	5. Chapter 5: Yuko Ustume

**Chapter V: Yuko Utsume**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Boku No Hero Franchise and all credit goes to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs and plot. I also own nothing from the DC or Marvel Franchises**

* * *

Chatter was the first thing I heard when I awoke from my slumber,my body didn't respond, my eyes didn't open so all I could do is listen.

"I can't believe you let that boy continue after that smack on the wall," this voice was female, and sounded like it belonged to an old lady.

"What was I meant to do? He showed me a resolve that couldn't be denied, I had to let him continue," this time it was a man with a voice similar to All Might but weaker

"I saw that tape, he shouldn't have been able to walk but...Archer you said his name was?

Yes, well Archer was so much better after that beating, his movements faster than the camera could capture, his attack so strong that it knocked out a 3rd year, the 4th strongest in the school.

No normal human should be able to do that,"

"I don't think he's normal at all, I mean he is quirkless and that was confirmed by the many schools he has been to. However I have one theory as to his abnormal strength, he was trained by a GrandMaster,"

"A GrandMaster?! Didn't they all die in the First War of Rebirth, hundreds of years ago?"

"There's rumored to be 7 left in the world and we both know of one. Gran Torino,"

"Gran Torino is a GrandMaster?!" the woman was shocked to say the least

"He is. Truth be told I only found out about it 3 months ago because he felt like he need to tell me."

At this point I had already regained feelings in all my senses and silently shifted so I sat cross legged on the bed.

I used my fist a support by placing it on my knees, and during this the two people deep in conversation didn't notice me. One of them I recognised to be Recovery Girl and the other was a skinny man with long blond hair,I had suspicions as to who he was.

"I see you found out my secret," my voice startled them both as the quickly turned around so I could see their shocked faces. "How many days has it been since I collapsed?" was my next question. Recovery Girl had calmed down and regained her composure.

"3 days, but you shouldn't be up for another week at least,"

"It's shameful that I missed 3 days as it is, so I'll be off."

"Wait," it was the man's time to speak. "Before you go I would like to ask some questions,"

"How could I say no to All Might," he didn't even flinch when I had mentioned his name whilst he was not in muscle form.

"Tell me, young Livius, are you a pupil of a GrandMaster?"

"Yes."

"Just as I thought. Now what is your business in Japan? Whenever someone like you comes along, havoc is soon to follow,"

"Huh? Guess I'll tell you the truth. My dad left me when I was 4 due to my quirkless nature, that when my mom met my stepfather and even at the age of 4 I could tell that it was love at first sight. My stepfather was the doctor who diagnosed me and soon enough he and my mother were inseparable.

But he still cared about me and Aya, my step sister and that was shown by the care he provided the two of us, teaching us and playing with us even due to his busy schedule. His goal in life was to be a hero but quit it after his mother had gotten ill so when I told him that I wanted to be a hero, he was overjoyed.

That still didn't change the fact that I was quirkless and untrained and that was solved when my uncle from my biological dad's side offered to teach me in his dojo. So at that dojo I learnt from both my uncle and his wife, a weapons master,"

"That didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"My stepfather's dream was to go to Yuei so I came here to apply here in hopes of living his dream and mine. He was a man who didn't know me but was looked after me more than my real father did, so I came here for him. Does that answer you question?Also can you keep it a secret everything I told you. It would be troublesome if people found out,"

Without waiting for a reply I looked over at the clock that read 11:15 meaning I had maths. I stripped off my hospital gown to reveal multiple bandages over my body,covering the scars I already had.

"You should go home," Recovery Girl said.

"I thought you were going to stop me,"

"Don't think I could after listening to your answer, you wouldn't listen," I chuckled.

"True, hey where are my-"

"Over there by the IV drip," she seemed to know what I was talking about as I donned on my school uniform, it was in pristine condition.

"I'll be off, if you need me, you know where I am," I made my way to Class 1A which was not hard given the nurse's office for the first years was one floor below where Class 1B was. And here I was just seconds later at the door, my mind split betweening opening it or not but in the end I flung the door open and entered the classroom.

It was safe to say the people present in the room were surprised, well except for Katsuki.

Ectoplasm, the maths teacher looked at me with shock.

"Livius? Why are you up? Recovery Girl said you wouldn't be in lesson for at least a week."

"Nah I woke up and she cleared me to go literally 10 minutes ago,"

"I see, very well then proceed to your seat we're going to be learning the foundations of calculus,"

"Great," I mumbled to myself, making my way to seat 9, Mina gave me a death stare the entire way through. I decided to brush it off because I knew I would get the full brunt of the stare at Lunch.

"So? How are you feeling?" Eijiro asked once I sat on the seat next to him.

"It hurt a bit when I woke up but I'm fine now,"

"Okay now that I'm done sympathising, how the hell did you what you did to the 3rd year? You told us that you don't have a quirk right?"

"You're right I don't, a quirk is a supernatural power that is bestowed to most at the age of 4. Mine...well it's a little different. I had to work for my power and I had to work hard, these past 6 years have been no joke whilst I was learning multiple martial arts simultaneously and getting an education,"

"That's cool and all but are going to explain how this power works?"

"Hmm. You'll have to to wait,"

"But why Archie? Aren't I your best friend?" I shuddered when he said Archie, there was one other who called me by that and I did not wanted to be reminded of him ever , I turned to the boy.

"Okay if you promise to never call me that name again," he nodded in agreement as I started to explain. "You see, Ki is flowing in all living things. In the days of the quirkless, Ki was known as a superpower and only those who had the will could harness the flow of Ki can allow many things that wouldn't be possible for a quirkless human.

But now in the age of quirks, everyone forgets about these things. There are a few who can still harness Ki,"

"So I can learn to use Ki and so awesome moves you did against Jurou-senpai,"

"Jurou?"

"Yuuki Jurou, 4th strongest in Yuei and is known as the Gravity Point hero, Zero Force,"

"Ah so that's his name,"

"So...can you teach me Ki?"

"I would if you could learn it,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that since you pinkie toe has 2 joints, it messes up your ki flow so if you try to use Ki, it will kill you," Eijiro gulped when I said this, both sadness and fear apparent on his face.

"That's why, there are barely any Ki users in the world due to the drastic decrease in those who have the capabilities to learn it,"

"That's scary, you must have gone insane trying to harness Ki,"

"You...have...no...idea," my response triggered my memories of my uncle beating me at full power until I got used to attacks, making me run through states until I got stamina, there was many more things that I would not like to get into.

However I neither had to as the bell for lunch sounded and after 45 minutes of starvation I was more than ready for my sludge.

"Eijiro let's go to lunch,"

"You know I would love to but I promised Tsuyu that I'd spend my lunch with her,"

"Whipped," I mumbled, slinging my bag over my shoulders.

"Did you say something Archer?"

"Nope, say hi to Tsuyu for me," walking out of the 15 feet doors I steadily made my way down the steps, noticing the acidic glare of Mina piercing me whilst she was also walking.

I had made it to the illuminated cafeteria when Mina had caught up to me, at least she wouldn't be able to shout at me...wait wasn't this the place where that happened?Fuck.

The line that I had joined seemed to be much slower than that on my first day, it's just my luck that the small Mina weaved her way through many surprised students with the intent of facing me

"Hello Archer," her voice was scarily peaceful and happy.

"...Hi Mina," in the moment of my reply her face turned from the smiling one that faced me to anger. A deep breath was taken before she continued.

"ARCHER JONATHAN LIVIUS HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO SCHOOL, YOU SHOULD STILL BE IN BED YOU MOTHER-" I managed to place my hands of Mina's mouth before she could continue further, lucky for us both as once again, the cafeteria fell silent whilst unknown eyes looked upon us.

"Okay Mina I know you're mad but I'll really am fine," the pink haired girl stared deep into my blue eyes, for the first time in 3 days.

"Fine, you're treating me to milkshakes after school," wait... why do I have to? My hands were already reaching into my blazer pockets to reassure that my 10,000 yen was still there,my last 10,000.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Ever since you woke up,"

"You're the devil in pink,"

"Why thank you, no one has ever complimented me like that before," we sat in row G just like I had done when I first had lunch here.

"Hey where's Eijiro and Tsuyu?" the acid quirk user asked.

"Together,"

"Whipped,"Mina mumbled just like I did causing a chuckle to escape from my mouth. Guess it was true that great minds tend to think alike.

However before we could continue an unknown placed her plate down and took the seat next to G was a table that almost no one came to so as such there were seats all around, empty, but this girl still chose to sit next to me and under the constant glare of Mina.

It was few moments before the girl shuffled in her seat to turn to face me.

"Hello, you're Archer Livius right?"

"Yeah,"

"So you're the guy whose 4th strongest in Yuei despite being a first year,"

"I am?"

"You didn't know, since you beat Yuuki who was the previous 4th, you took his position in the school power rankings. In fact I'm surprised there are not more people wanting to meet you," I turned to Mina who was also shocked at the fact."But that's not the reason I'm talking to you today, the reason I'm here is to talk to you about your suit,"

"My suit?" It was clear that Mina was agitated that I was talking to another girl, the reason was not apparent to me.

"Yes, after looking at the footage, I believe that I can make improvements to your suit to increase the efficiency of your...abilities,"

"Don't mean to rude but who are you?" the girl looked surprised before planting her face into her white gloved hands.

"I can't believe I forgot about it, my name is Yuko Utsume, a second year," she extended her gloved hands. What intrigued me more was her family name which meant beautiful eyes. It was not wrong as I looked up to see her deep brown eyes, which seemed to entrap those who stare into it.

Her short, curly hair matched the colour of her eyes and laid on top of her pale white skin. From her position sitting down she was slim and probably stood around the same height as Izuku, her chest area more than made up for her small stature.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't shake her hands until she brought me back.

"Archer? You there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I zoned out. Why the gloves?" I said,shaking her slender hands.

"It has to do with my quirk. Pinpoint."

 **Name: Yuko Utsume [Hero Name: Iris]**

 **Quirk: Pinpoint. This allows user to keep track of person once touched. Also if the palms of the user touches bare skin, the memories of the person are accessed.**

"Basically it can mean that I can see memories when I touch you with my palms and I can track you if I touch you,"

"That's such a useful quirk, but anyway I gotta go now because I need to get ready for Foundational Hero Studies," as I rose to walk away, Yuko pulled out a piece of paper from the insides of her coat pocket and slammed it down next to me.

It had the Yuei letterhead and was printed writing followed by a signature of someone named Chiyo Shuzenji.

"What is this?"

"A letter from Recovery Girl stating that you are not allowed to participate in any outdoor activities for 48 hours and as such meaning you have to spend your time instead with me in the Support Student workshop,"

"What! So you mean to say that Archer has to be with you whenever we have Foundational Hero Studies," it was Mina's turn to speak what had been on my mind.

"For the next two days, yes,"

"Unbelievable," Mina said, clearly fuming, again for no apparent reason.

"Mina it's okay, just go do your thing I'll be fine, we'll meet at the blue gate," she looked at me and calmed down before picking up her plate and walking towards the exit.

"See ya then," she called out before leaving me with Yuko.

"So then...let's go,"

"Nope.I'm going to eat," she then proceeded to eat her mean which consisted of curry and rice. Knowing I had no other choice, I sat next to her. In...utter...silence.

"Okay done," she finally said after Yuko had finished eatings, only the residue from the curry was all that remained on an otherwise clean plate."Let's go," the girl who stood around 165 cm stood up and placed her empty plate onto the conveyor belt

I followed her out of the cafeteria and towards an unknown section of the base floor of the Yuei building. This place really required a map but unfortunately, one was not provided. The need for one was proven when we had walked a little until we saw All Might look confusingly at an open broom closet.

"Sensei?" asked Yuko, edging closer to All Might.

"Huh, oh thank god someone is here. Can you please tell me where the staff toilet is, I've been looking for it for a good 20 minutes," his voice was pleading and his face looked like he was about to burst into tears.

The symbol of peace had his legges awkwardly crossed and was bobbing up and down, showing the urgency. Yuko sighed.

"Of course you are, I swear the amount of times I have to guide first years because they're lost, even you sensei," All Might laughed sheepishly before his urge to urinate returned.

"Where is it?"

"Open the next door,"

"But I alre-" his voice was cut off when he opened it to reveal a luxury bathroom fit with a bath and a stylised mirror. "But-but this wasn't here two minutes ago,"

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Without even replying, he rushed in an closed the door, cracks appearing at the sides as sound echoes throughout the corridor. Yuko simply walked away, unfazed by this.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I managed to catch up to her brisk pace.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?"

"All Might said that he had already checked that room, so how did it become a bathroom?"

"I wonder," was her response before no more words came out.

This 2nd year girl was a rather strange one, only talking when needed too yet giving off an aura of elegance but still being down to earth. It seemed that her curly hair was the only thing messy about Yuko, her walk somehow being comparable to beauty itself.

I had inspected every aspect of her until she came to a stop.

"We are here,"

"What, where is this place?," she touched a panel at the dead end we had reached and the wall slide away, much like at the walls in Ground Alpha. The wall revealed the room that was behind it, it was a big split level room with polished oak floors and a warm, yellow light that seemed to bask furniture with a sunny aura **[Note:Split level room is when one part of the room is raised higher and lower than the rest]**

The benches that were present were all cluttered with gadgets and gears, there was a part of the massive room that was entirely covered with metal pieces that seemed to have been latched on by the screws that was visible around the sheets.

All of this was stationed in the upper platform of the split level room, an oak wooden railing signaling the drop off point with polished oak stairs each way that wrapped around the circular railing pillar.

The steep change in platform level inhibited my view of the floor below but nonetheless it was impressive.

"Wow, what is this place?" Yuko actually seemed to emit emotion in her voice when she spoke this time.

"This place, is heaven to all support students in Yuei. This is the…-"

"Baby maker, this place is the baby maker," a new student appeared from the steps holding a gadget that seemed to be busted.

This girl had eyes that resembled a sniper scope and were tinted yellow in colour. She was wearing a wet black tank top, probably wet from the sweat that enclosed the girl, her pale yellow jumper was tied around the waist of the girl.

Oh her pink hair ,which ran to around her shoulders, there was a steampunk esque goggles. It seemed that it went perfect with her...aura, I guess.

"For the last time Mei we are not calling it the Baby maker. And how many times must I tell you not to use the blowtorch downstairs," in her hand was a canister that was labelled 'Blowtorch for my babies'.

"But the lighting is so much better downstairs,"

"I don't care, now leave your stuff and come over here, I have a person that will be with us for the next two days,"

"Ooh someone new, lemme see, is he someone from the support course, will he be using my babies?" she place down her blowtorch and walking over to me before I was met with a wall.

Shit. I forgotten to walk through the door in all the excitement and now I faced the wall that was painted white but then switched to a lime green partway. It was a moment before the wall retracted again to reveal 2 girl giggling,

the one called Mei was rolling on the floor from the laughter and Yuko giving out a more composed chuckle.

"I...I can't believe you forgot walk through, Yuko I like this guy better than that foul mouthed one you always bring over,"

"In my defense, I didn't know that the wall could close,"

"That is a weak defense, anyway my name is Mei Hatsume," she extended out a hand whilst using the other to wipe away tear that formed due to the laughter.

 **Name: Mei Hatsume [Hero Name: Scope]**

 **Quirk: Zoom. Allows eyes to focus in on something in the distance. If it attempted the user can see as far as 5km.**

"I'm Archer Livius," I went to shake her hand but she froze as her eyes locked onto me.

"Wait, are the Archer that, on his first day beat a 3rd year and not any 3rd year but Yuuki Jurou who is the 4th strongest in the whole of Yuei,"

"Is that all people want to talk about when the meet me,"

"Yes. You're a legend amongst the first years, some even aspire to be like you, to be as strong and willful as you," I blushed when she said this, to think a person who was disregarded by everyone as second rate trash would now be an inspiration, that was the reason I wanted to become a hero.

"Anyway how did you like the hold bombs, I made them you know," a fake cough came from Yuko now seated at her desk and it meant that it wasn't the case. "Okay so I got a little help from Yuko," another cough, this time in between sips of her newly poured tea.

"Okay she kind did the whole thing I just built the trigger,"

"Good, now that the you know the truth about an invention I'm quite proud of, we will move onto the real reason you're here,"

"Yes you told me about this 2 days ago but I still can't believe it," Mei exclaimed jumping into her own seat. Yuko rose from her seat and made her way to the middle of the platform where it was relatively empty in terms of gadgets,

she then tapped her foot on a panel which led it to slide away and reveal a countertop which seemed to be made of obsidian.

"But wait there's more," Mei commentated from the side whilst her knees were pressed against her chest. True to her word, Yuko pressed yet another false panel to reveal a small stand holding up a circular piece of tech that had glowed a blueish colour.

Next to it was a dark bracelet that gave off that same blue hue but at a much weaker intensity. Yuko beckoned me over so I could examine the two objects.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No clue,"

"This is known as an Arc Reactor and is an artificial power source made by Howard Tech and can be compared to Vibranium and the X-Element," I was shocked to hear this. Vibranium is known as the strongest metal on earth and is easily one of the greatest energy sources.

The X-Element was also similar as it could stabilise many rifts in space and is thought to have come from an asteroid that jumped from the 4th world to ever come into existence in the universe, at least that's how the theory goes.

"Howard Tech? If they made such a huge discovery why hasn't the world heard of them?"

"Because they like to keep things hush due to the magnitude of this, also they are a subsidiary of Stark Industries, a major conglomerate who has the power to keep the media quiet."

"So why is something so powerful here?" I asked, scared of its power.

"For you. But it isn't the original Arc Reactor, Stark Industries would never trust anyone with that.

This is the Palladium Mini-Arc Reactor Mark I and in essence a mini reactor that supposed to replicate the original reactor and was made by Tony Stark or Iron Man as might know him as," Mei couldn't stop squealing at the sight of the glowing mini reactor.

"So what does it have to to with me?" She then moved to the bracelets.

"This is the Arc Reactor embedded into a bracelet. This will bond to your body and insert it with nano machines which will allow to store your hero suit and heal any small injuries you might have,"

"How did you get access to all of this 'powerful' tech?"

"Well… if you must know. I'm Tony Stark's daughter," what. This whole conversation was mind boggling and to add to that, now this bombshell dropped. The billionaire playboy had a daughter, a japanese one at that.

"So…"

"The name's belongs to my mother's side. She and Stark were secretly married and when they had me, to avoid any publicity to fall upon my mother, she gave her maiden name to me and separated from Stark to start a life in Japan, much to his dismay.

But now that I am of age, Stark enrolled me in his company as a intern so he could spend some more time with me," well even if she explained it, it still was amazing.

"Okay, I got that. But now let's try ask again, why am I involved?"

"Because you are of a GrandMaster Bloodline, are you not?" I was startled, how did she know? "You're thinking how I know, right? My dad can silence the media, the most powerful source of information in the world, I'm pretty sure he can find GrandMasters,"

"Y-yes you're right I am, but how does that do with anything?" the question kept piling up.

"Since you have GrandMaster heritage, you body is engineered differently, stronger and as this reactor is a experimental project, my dad believes that you can survive it if something goes wrong,"

"Meaning I have to put on that bracelet now," she chuckled.

"No…oh my god no, how did you pass the written exam," that stung a little seeing as how I only got 1 mark above the pulled out a contract from the desk and placed it on the obsidian worktop.

"We can't have you take our experimental tech without a little trust, after all GrandMasters were the enemy of mankind. So this is a contract that states that once you turn 16 you start to intern at the Stark Industries hero department in the Japan branch, then at 18 you will receive the bracelet and join Iron Man's hero team as a sidekick.

Now the you don't have to sign the contract now but the offer only lasts for the next week, what you do need to sign now is this," she pulled out another piece of paper, much smaller than the first.

"This is a disclosure agreement which means that anything that is said in this room cannot leave this room, if you do, not only will you be sent to jail but all your family members will receive the same punishment," this was hefty, but I had to sign it.

"What about Mei?" I said whilst putting pen to paper on the disclosure agreement, the contract needed some more time because it just planned out my whole future for me and I don't think I am ready for that.

"Mei has already signed hers, now will you sign the contract now?"

"I'm going to sleep on it,"

"Okay then," she pulled out her phone. " You have 5 minutes left until final bell sounds, do you have any questions?"

"Yes what is this place?" she smiled as the countertop retracted to leave an empty space on the platform once again.

"I was wondering when you will ask that. This place is known as The Invention and had many brilliant minds in the 30 years since this was built, it is only accessible by one person in each of 3 years. These are the people who have the highest mark in the support course are allow to use this place.

We have Mei for the first years, me for the second and another person who is on a mission so he won't be back for some time," the conversation between the 3 of us went on for some time switching between topics of best movies, best games and obviously best heroes.

I hadn't noticed the time until my phone rang causing me to pull out my bright red Iphone to see that Mina was calling. At the top of the screen the time read 15:47. That was 42 minutes since the final bell had rang.

"...Hi Mina,"

"Don't hi Mina me, where the hell are you?"

"Uh I lost track of time,"

"Well you better get your ass to blue gate in the next 5 minutes or I will burn you with acid," that did not sound like a joke, so I quickly grabbed my things and faced the wall when I realised that I had no way to get back seeing as I forgot the way.

I sighed as I turned on my heel who were waving goodbye to be.

"I kinda forgot how to get back," Mei giggled as she rose from her seat.

"Follow me then," she then turned to walk down the stairs that led away from the retractable wall.

"Where is she going?" I asked Yuko.

"Just follow her," was her reply whilst sipping on another cup of tea she had made herself. I had walked down the polished steps just like she had instructed to be met with the lower end of the split level room that I had not viewed before.

In this platform there was no mechanical tools or anything in that regard except 3 lounge sofas which faced a burning fire. There was a brick chimney attached to it which spanned the whole wall, contrasting with the polished natural oak design.

To the left the was a glass window and sliding door that looked out into a white room, the glass was outlined with reinforced steel. On the right was plain and where Mei was beckoning me towards.

"Why are we here?"

"Have you learnt nothing in the past hour?" she turned to wall and pressed a false panel which caused the wall to retract and to reveal a forest.

"Where is this?"

"East side of the Yuei building, have fun," Mei pushed me forward so I stumbled into the grass ahead of me. I had gotten up and soon enough made my way to the blue gate where Mina was chatting to a group of 2 guys in a different school's uniform, laughing whenever either of them made a joke.

I had no clue as to why but the sight peeved me but decided to put it to the back of my mind as I approached the group.

"Hey Mina,"

"Oh look who it is," her glare seemed to melt me.

"I lost track of time,"

"Oh with that second year girl I see," I decided to keep shut about Mei, seeing as it would only make her madder.

"I got lost, so anyway want to go get that milkshake?"  
"I think I'll stay with these two gentleman, I mean they didn't make me wait near enough an hour,"

"I'm sorry, okay. Look I'll buy you two milkshakes, TWO," to emphasise my point, I struck my two fingers up to show her.

"Intriguing, all right then let's go," Mina was quick to agree and started walk over when her wrist was grabbed by one of the guys.

"Come on Ashido-san why would you want to spend your free time with this frail looking boy when you can have 2 real men," he grinned, showing his sharpened teeth.

"Let me go," Mina tried to get of this guy's grasp but to no avail.

"Trust me, I'm doing this for you," he was going to continue but yelped when Mina released acid where his hands grabbed.

"Ey watch it you bitch," the guy growled, clutching his injured hand.

"How dare you hurt the strongest first year,Jay Kuroshi,now you'll pay," the other guy said as some sort of purple substance dripped from his hands.

 **Name: Doku Doku Sei [Hero Name: Venom Demon]**

 **Quirk: Poison. Allows poisonous substance to be secreted from anywhere in user's body.**

"Take them Doku, they are not worthy of my time," it was at this point I had enough.

"Ki-Manipulation: Sonic," I muttered quietly before I faced the person who was dripping purple. Without warning I grabbed his face, and drove him to the grounds, a small crater forming where I had done so.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" this was a rhetorical question to Jay whilst I was stepping over his unconcious minion.

"How dare you speak do me in that tone, I'll teach you some manners, you peasant," Jay roared as he jumped and swung a fist at me.

 **Name: Jay Kuroshi [Hero Name: Jay Strong]**

 **Quirk. Metal Skeleton. User's bone structure turns that similar to metal meaning that user can take harder hit and also deliver harder hits with relatively no pain.**

"Ki-Manipulation: Unyielding wall," my body turned stiff as it was empowered by Ki before a fist smashed my head, Jay was chuckling when he thought he beat me but I simply turned my head to look him dead in the eye and it was apparent that I had felt nothing from that attack.

"But-but how? That was my strongest attack," to reply to his question I flung my foot to the side of his stomach and sent him flying into nearby tree.

"Well, that was my weakest," I said once the smoke had cleared to reveal a barely conscious man. "Now take your friend and leave, if I ever see near Yuei again, I will actually try to hurt you,"

I walked over to Mina who was dumbfounded about what happened.

"Well let's go then,"

"That was so...BADASS, forget the two milkshakes just buy me the one,"

"After I beat up two people for you, all you can think about is food,"

"Well isn't food the meaning of life?"

"...You know what, sure it is so where is this place?" We walked along the streets of Mustafu, happy and ignorant of the storm to come.

The man in mask chuckled from the shadows, "Ignorance is Bliss but Ignorance can lead to death,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this is unexpected, me being late to the scheduled upload. BUT I have an excuse, I had to do my March Mocks so I did not have as much time as I would've liked**

 **but I still got it nonetheless so you guys should be proud. So in this chapter I introduced a new OC and she is Stark's Daughter so that is amazing as fuck. That was**

 **where I got the idea for introducing the characters from other superhero franchises and especially Tony Stark who I think will be very important to the plot. But**

 **however you don't like the fact that Archer is going to intern at Stark industries _[Spoiler but we already knew that was gonna happen]_. I have an alternate story line**

 **planned out.**

 **Also as you can see, this fan fiction is very reliant on its OCs so if you have someone who you think will be beneficial to the story PM and I'll add him in. That's all**

 **from me so tune in next time for the adventures of Archer Livius, the quirkless hero.**

 **[Note: There is a major announcement on the next page]**


End file.
